memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deanna Troi
It was noted on this page that Troi graduated in the 94th percentile, and the information was cited (I think incorrectly) as coming from "Conundrum". Might that info have been included in the game Starship Creator? I know it listed lots of Academy percentiles. -- Data Noh 04:01, 22 April 2007 (UTC) This article was removed from Category:Medical personnel; I put it back there, since psychiatry is a medical practice, so Deanna Troi would most likely have been considered a medical personnel on the Enterprise. -- Data Noh 13:31, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :You are right about counselors being medical personnel. What I probably should have done is just add Category:Starfleet counselors to Category:Starfleet medical personnel. I was just thinking that I was pretty sure Troi didn't have any "special" medical training that would put her in this category. So assuming we do the above category inclusion, there is no reason to have her in the more inclusive medical personnel category is there? --Jdvelasc 17:16, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::Good point. I added counselors to the medical personnel cat. -- Data Noh 20:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Dominion War I changed the date in the section covering The Battle of Betazed from 2376 to 2374-2375. The invasion of Betazed took place in DS9 S6 during "In the Pale Moonlight" (2374), and the operation to free Betazed came inbetween S6 and S7 (Jadzia's death is mentioned), and I'm 90% sure that the Pocket Books Timeline places TBoB in early 2375. (I'm at work, so I can't check the book to be certain). – Turtletrekker 06:40, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :You got it right, second story of 2375 between "Mirror Eyes" and "Twilight's Wrath". --Dr. John Smith 11:28, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Deanna Troi still on New Erigol Is Deanna Troi still on New Erigol after the Uss Titan went back to Federation space in 2381?.--Typhuss 21:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :The events chronicled in Mere Mortals are the second in the trilogy Star Trek: Destiny. I haven't started entering information from the third book yet, but the short answer is no, she made it off. --Captain Savar 21:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Gods of Night I do not have time to enter good info from Destiny right now, but I came across the miscarriage error here and couldn't not fix it. She did not have a miscarriage in Gods of Night and in fact, by the end of Destiny, the fetus is healthy again. --Jdvelasc 07:42, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :A miscarriage is defined in the medical community as the spontaneous termination of the viability of a fetus. This most certainly occurred in Gods of Night; she simply didn't have the abortion (removal of the fetus). --Captain Savar 15:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm confused -- in that case, how could the aborted fetus be healthy and viable again by the end of Destiny? I haven't read it, please clue me in! -- Captain MKB 17:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Um, no. First of all, miscarriage is understood in ordinary language to result in the death of the fetus. If viability is defined in some bizarre way such that a fetus can actually be non-viable at one time and then viable at the next, then everyone would agree that the fetus was not in fact miscarried. More likely, we would just say that it wasn't non-viable after all (we merely thought it was). If you actually think that the medical community would say that the fetus miscarried but later is perfectly healthy, then I think at least we can agree that would be extremely confusing to the average reader who doesn't understand what we are saying her (witness Captain Mike's disbelief). But I would insist that there was no miscarriage anyway - for example, a horribly insensitive but technically correct term for miscarriage is spontaneous abortion which certainly implies the abortion part. Whether the miscarriage and abortion both refer to pre-explusion or post-expulsion doesn't really matter. I would claim that the usage is inconsistent anyway. For example, the fetus might already have spontaneously aborted (miscarried) and then you might need to have a DNC to remove it. This usage probably stems from the fact that "miscarriage", "abortion", etc. refer to a collection of events that take place through time rather that at some particular instant. --Jdvelasc 08:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) The Caeliar perform some magic in Lost Souls. I've been trying to finish off Mere Mortals before moving onto LS, which is why information doesn't appear on the appropriate pages yet. However, I can locate a better reference if you need. --Captain Savar 01:32, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it matters, but it might to some people so we should be clear that the Caeliar didn't in fact perform any supernatural feats - they simply used their scientific prowess to correct genetic defects in the fetus that without such a correction, would have inevitably led to the fetus's death. --Jdvelasc 08:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Summing it up into one sentence to sideswipe some confusing doubletalk: So what happened is that Deanna Troi was impregnated, it was found that the fetus was alive but not viable, meaning that it would soon die but was still alive, then the Caeliar used advanced science to make the fetus viable again and likely to be born. ::Is this accurate? -- Captain MKB 14:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::A simplification, but essentially. Troi became pregnant, the fetus developed genetic deficiencies from her experience with Ian Troi, Doctor Ree suggested removal (oh, he specifically says miscarriage on pages 53/54) and Troi refused; once on New Erigol, the Caeliar discovered her suffering and repaired the genetic abnormalities. --Captain Savar 16:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Spoiler The reason for the spoiler warning is the name of the child. Since it's in the sidebar, there's not really a better place to put it. --Captain Savar 01:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Captain Deanna Troi I have removed Turtleturtle93's edits that Deanna became the Captain of the USS Titan and her rank of Captain. I know that Troi is a Commander not a Captain. Someone talk to him about his edits to the Deanna Troi page, thanks.--TyphussJediVader 23:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC)